


Выбор, который мы делаем

by Philandering



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philandering/pseuds/Philandering
Summary: Габриэль всегда появляется вовремя и Сэм думает, что может к этому привыкнуть.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Выбор, который мы делаем

В жизни Сэма определенно присутствовало много вещей, которые были не до конца изучены, ошибочны, или о которых его по какой-то причине не предупредили.

Особый связывающий ритуал? К сожалению, одна из них.

— Мы действительно не полностью изучили побочные эффекты, — медленно говорит Кастиэль с виноватым выражением лица. Сэм видел это выражение несколько раз в своей жизни, и зачастую это было в моменты «я сожалею, потому что думаю, что обманул и предал вас всех». Очень плохие ассоциации. Но потом Кастиэль смотрит на Дина, как будто тот действительно очень, _очень_ сильно облажался, и Сэму его немного жаль, потому что, на самом деле, вина за какие-то упущенные детали лежала на них обоих.

Габриэль рассматривает его так, будто знает об этом.

Но он молчит, и это довольно пугающе.

— Итак, — Дин прочищает горло спустя пару мгновений напряженных гляделок (иногда Сэм думает, что Дин с Кастиэлем создали какой-то свой особый язык взглядов просто для того, чтобы обсуждать состояние Сэма за его спиной, или для каких-то серьезных разговоров, на которые его не звали) и пытается смотреть куда угодно, но не на Сэма. Типичное виноватое поведение, потому что он обладал талантом перекидывать всю вину на себя. — это было не очень удачно, — Дин косится влево, и Кастиэль все еще _смотрит_ на него. — ладно, это было _очень_ неудачно, но зато мы изменили ритуал владения телом. И теперь Люцифер не может использовать Сэма в качестве сосуда в любом случае, так? Это хорошо. Плохо то, что вы…

Дин машет рукой между ним и Габриэлем в жесте «мне так неловко говорить вслух» и Сэм скептически поднимает бровь.

— Связаны? — Сэм почти слышит скрежет шестеренок в голове Дина, когда он пытается подобрать наименее жуткий эвфемизм. — что-то вроде того, что у нас с Касом.

Дин даже не подозревает, что фраза «у нас с Касом» звучит неудобнее, чем любой наихудший синоним к «глубокой связи». Он подозрительно оглядывает Сэма, как будто на нем есть какие-нибудь метки с надписью _эй, у меня есть глубокая связь с Габриэлем_ и выдыхает с облегчением, когда ничего не видит.

— Думаю, это скорее союз, — поправляет Кастиэль и Сэм правда ценит то, насколько сильно он пытается пощадить психику его старшего брата.

Габриэль этого не делает.

— Ангельский брак, — спокойно выдает он и Дин издает звук, похожий на смесь ужаса и разбитых надежд одновременно. — Люцифер не сможет использовать Сэма, если Сэм не будет принадлежать ему.

Это значит, что апокалипсиса не будет в ближайшее время и, скорее всего, в ближайшую вечность, если Сэм как сосуд уже бесполезен, а Дин с мстительным лицом и кровавым знаком изгнания на стене отшивал Захарию последние раза четыре.

Но еще это значит, что у него есть случайный неловкий ангельский брак с Габриэлем.

— А можно как-то… Подать заявление на развод? — осторожно интересуется Дин. Он получает этот я-удивлен-что-ты-действительно-такой-придурок взгляд и Сэм не думал, что когда-нибудь испытает чувство облегчения от того, что Габриэль снова вернется к своей сучности.

— Правило работает, пока заклинание работает, — услужливо сообщает Кастиэль. — если разорвать союз, Люцифер сделает все, чтобы заполучить Сэма в качестве сосуда.

Даже несмотря на всю эту странную заварушку с глубокой ангельской связью, фиктивный брак с Габриэлем все еще выглядел лучше, чем желание Люцифера сделать его своим костюмом.

_Фиктивный брак с Габриэлем._

Хорошо, возможно, нет.

— Как это вообще работает? — задает вопрос Сэм и Дин снова страдальчески стонет, как будто он хочет отбелить себе память и забыть все.

— Это ангельский брак, — раздраженно повторяет Габриэль второй раз, как будто Сэм идиот. — тут нет никаких четких инструкций даже для ангелов. В нашем случае? Вообще ничего нет. Скорее всего, вселенная будет сталкивать нас лбами, пока мы не сделаем что-нибудь, что будет смущать тебя до конца жизни и наверняка добьет психику твоего брата.

Сэм еще несколько секунд смотрит в ожидании знака, что это шутка, но нет, _ничерта_.

Взгляд Дина говорит о том, что он будет пытаться забыть это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

***

Габриэль исчезает с заднего сидения импалы прямо во время поездки с заброшенного склада обратно в мотельный номер с тем характерным звуком шороха перьев, в котором Сэм каким-то образом слышит раздражение. И ладно, это хорошо, потому что вселенная вряд ли будет подавать им знаки, если они будут находиться на разных концах планеты.

На самом деле это подозрительно выглядит так, словно Габриэль не захочет вернуться, но Сэм действительно не будет думать об этом больше, чем должен.

Поэтому они просто заваливаются в мотельный номер, Дин захватывает гамбургеры по дороге, Кастиэль исчезает полтора часа спустя и все делают вид, что все как обычно.

А потом Дин находит дело, и никто уже не делает вид, потому что все действительно идет как обычно.

— Водяной, ты серьезно? — скептически спрашивает Сэм и Дин торжественно кивает.

Или нет.

— Восемь утонувших за последний год, десять за предпоследний, — Дин крутит страницу вниз и раздраженно хмыкает, когда доходит до фотографии с запрещающим купание знаком, датирующейся позапрошлым годом.

Конечно, некоторые люди не любят, когда им мешают быть идиотами.

— Как его убить? — спрашивает Сэм и если им опять придется что-то искать в библиотеке, он не будет делать это один, младший брат или нет.

К счастью, очевидно, у них уже все есть.

— Кас прислал сообщение, — неохотно говорит Дин, как будто ангел, помогающий вам в расследовании — это что-то неловкое. Сэм подозревает, что на самом деле там есть что-то большее, чем разговоры о делах, но ничего не говорит. — надо найти его и заколоть серебряным ножом.

Дин не продолжает и тогда до Сэма _доходит_.

— Он не вылезает со дна, — Дин морщится. Последний раз, когда они ныряли куда-то, чтобы прикончить особо изобретательную тварь, импалу пришлось отмывать два дня изнутри, они промокли насквозь, и полиция выбрала действительно правильное время, чтобы заметить, что они плавают в неположенном месте.

А потом Дин поворачивается к нему — Сэм почти видит, как над его головой зажигается метафорическая лампочка — и делает я-чертовски-догадлив взгляд.

— Нет, — пресекает Сэм все попытки сказать что-то, что ему определенно не понравится.

— Габриэль мог бы…

— Нет, — твердо повторяет Сэм и Дин закатывает глаза, как будто он думает, что Габриэлю действительно нечем заняться в свободное время и единственный из ангелов, кто хоть как-то работает — это Кастиэль.

Сэм почти уверен, что Дин всю дорогу будет ныть, чтобы он не смел садиться в детку, пока они не высушатся.

***

Конечно, вселенной похрен на разные концы планеты.

Поэтому когда они ныряют, у Сэма есть полсекунды, чтобы задаться вопросом, каким образом они упустили тот факт, что гребанный водяной был длиной как минимум метров пять, а потом времени больше не остается.

Дин где-то метрах в двадцати, не очень удачно пытаясь подобраться ближе, пока его закручивает в водоворотах от слишком быстрых телодвижений огромной твари. Сэм почти преуспевает, оказываясь в метре от спины водяного, а потом невозможных размеров русалка отправляет его в позорный почти-нокаут своим хвостом.

Есть мгновение, когда он думает, что это почти истерически смешно, когда тебя топит пятиметровая полурыба.

А потом его тянут вверх.

И там слишком много всего — свет, воздух и твердая почва, и Сэм выплевывает воду, понятия не имея, как он оказался так далеко от дна озера, смутно благодарный всему на свете за это.

Когда у него получается сфокусироваться, выясняется, что всем на свете оказывается Габриэль.

Раздается щелчок и Дин выныривает в середине озера с таким громким кашлем, что его слышно даже с берега.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Сэм, когда перестает задыхаться и быть где-то на грани смерти от удушья. Он весь мокрый, Габриэль весь в трясине, и вселенная, конечно же, дохрена романтична.

— Не за что, — говорит Габриэль с отстраненным лицом, как будто для него это _легко_. Сэм думает что, возможно, так оно и есть. — если тебе интересно, то именно это и называется знаками от вселенной.

Сэм кивает, и в любое другое время он бы с удовольствием послушал всевозможные лекции про особенности ангелов, но они, черт возьми, все еще не разобрались с этим до конца.

— Есть какой-то способ их избежать?

Потому что почти все, чего они не могут избежать, заканчивается _плохо_. Это была почти непреложная истина в их случае и Сэм должен знать, потому что всегда существовал шанс, что Габриэль _был против_.

— Еще один вопрос, на который я не могу ответить, и я клянусь, что в следующий раз оставлю тебя тонуть, — говорит Габриэль, как будто это угроза, но когда он касается пальцами лба Сэма, делая его одежду и волосы абсолютно чистыми и сухими, Сэм уже не воспринимает это серьезно.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он еще раз, но Габриэль уже исчез.

Дин вылезает в пяти метрах от него и показательно капает на сухую траву, делая вид, что у него нет ангела на расстоянии двух фраз, который может исправить все одним прикосновением, если Дин попросит. Его рубашка мокрая и фонит осуждением.

Сэм ухмыляется и не чувствует себя виноватым, вообще нет.

***

Дин скулит всю дорогу и Сэм не осознает, что заснул, пока импала не качается в последний раз и не тормозит на парковке мотеля. Он выползает из машины и Дин выползает следом со вздохом бесконечной жалости к себе и детке. Сэм успевает вытащить сумку с заднего сидения, прежде чем слышит шорох крыльев и рефлекторно разворачивается.

Там нет Габриэля, зато есть Кастиэль. Он не получает никаких комментариев про личное пространство, потому что появляется метрах в двух от Сэма (что иногда наталкивает на мысль, что Кастиэль немного лучше знает нормы человеческих приличий, чем показывает).

— Габриэль спас тебя, — констатирует Кастиэль без предисловий и ангельских приветствий в духе плохой мелодрамы.

— Да, — встревает Дин, прежде чем Сэм успевает вставить хоть слово, как будто он всю дорогу терпел, чтобы сейчас посплетничать с Кастиэлем на тему личной жизни своего младшего брата.

— Ты знаешь, что количество знаков, посылаемых вселенной, ограничено? — интересуется Кастиэль, глядя на Сэма с чем-то, напоминающим волнение. Для его пониженного эмоционального порога это почти успех.

— Нет, — отвечает Сэм, прежде чем решает, что с их односложными ответами это слишком напоминает викторину. — Габриэль не говорил.

Не то чтобы он осуждает его.

Судя по его взгляду, Кастиэль это делает.

— А что будет, когда они используют все? — не выдерживает Дин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу во все еще не до конца высохших ботинках. Сэм отстраненно прикидывает, сколько чистки в импале потребуется завтра.

— Я не знаю, — Кастиэль выглядит разочарованным. — возможно, это необратимый процесс. Если только вы не собираетесь расторгнуть союз, — добавляет он с подозрением, как будто ожидает, что однажды ночью Сэм решит, что ему надоело и укатит в рассвет для того чтобы сказать Люциферу «да».

— Я не собираюсь делать ничего, пока это ведет к апокалипсису, — заверяет Сэм, иррационально раздраженный и расстроенный постоянным недоверием. Кастиэль торжественно кивает.

— Хорошо. И еще, Сэм, ритуал не может соединить кого-то, у кого не было связи раньше.

Дин делает лицо, ясно говорящее о том, что он хочет знать, но боится, что то, что он узнает, ему не понравится.

— Что? — глупо спрашивает Сэм, потому что у него определенно, совершенно точно, абсолютно не было _никакой_ связи с Габриэлем. Но Кастиэль выглядит так, как будто имеет в виду другое и Сэм думает, что он знает, о чем он.

— Ничего не происходит случайно, — еще более туманно отвечает он в своем эмоционально отсталом загадочном ангельском стиле.

Дин страдальчески вздыхает — то ли для того, чтобы показать, как он устал от этого дерьма, то ли для того, чтобы напомнить, что он заболеет, если не примет горячий душ в течении десяти минут.

Кастиэль смотрит на него, как будто он готов сделать поток горячей воды бесконечным.

Сэм думает, что вселенная — дерьмо.

***

Это Су-Фолс, у них наконец-то нет дел, Сэму все еще чертовски интересно, а единственная доступная библиотека, которая у них есть, находится очень близко.

Бобби долго и обстоятельно ворчит, что они завалились без предупреждения, Дин язвит, что без них он бы совсем одичал, и все счастливы. Сэму достается библиотека со всем ее размахом и, потому что Бобби удивительный, он не спрашивает ничего, только предлагает помощь в поисках. Сэм не хочет его нагружать, и в итоге они с Дином отправляются на кухню разговаривать — Дин не смог посплетничать с Касом и теперь сплетничает с Бобби, аплодисменты.

По сравнению с городскими библиотека в доме кажется не такой большой, но она полностью направлена на информацию о сверхъестественном и Сэм без труда находит книгу про ангелов.

А вот все остальное — с трудом.

Там вообще ни слова ни про ангельские обычаи, ни про ангельские сосуды, и битый час уходит на пролистывание информации, которую Сэм уже знает. Не то чтобы он надеялся на что-то грандиозное, но если чего-то нет в библиотеке Бобби, то этого нет нигде.

Спустя еще десять минут книга оказывается на полке, а в его руках каким-то образом появляется стаканчик с кофе, который пахнет лучше, чем все, что Сэм пробовал до этого. Он моргает, удивленный внезапной переменой, а потом поднимает взгляд на лицо Габриэля, который смотрит на стопки книг вокруг.

— Я же говорил, что там ничего нет, — говорит он с таким выражением лица, как будто Сэм глупый и безнадежный, но его это вполне устраивает. — пей свой кофе.

Есть какая-то часть Сэма, которая нарочно хочет не делать то, что ей приказывают, но это не тот случай. Тем не менее, он все еще может изобразить сучье лицо, прежде чем сделать глоток. Кофе удивительный, наверное, лучше, чем в период Стэнфорда, когда у Сэма было время ходить в кофейню неподалеку от университета, но он не подает виду, потому что у Габриэля есть тысячи возможностей делать удивительные вещи — это и так игра, в которой он изначально не сможет победить.

Габриэль выглядит таким забавляющимся, как будто он его раскусил.

Сэм молча пьет свой кофе и знает, что должен спросить.

— Почему ты здесь? — и он _не против_ , никогда не был против, но Габриэль архангел — благодать, крылья и бесконечные варианты мест, где можно находиться, и Сэм не в состоянии понять, как из этого он все еще почему-то, отчего-то, иногда выбирает их.

— Вы интереснее, чем я думал, — медленно отвечает Габриэль, словно он никогда не задавался этим вопросом и сейчас тоже пытается понять. — _ты_ интереснее, чем я думал. Ты удивишься, но было действительно не так много существ, которые не боялись противостоять моему брату.

Это практически первый раз, когда тут нет поверхностных шуток и подтекста — почти эквивалент искренности по шкале Габриэля. Сэму кажется, что ему начинает нравиться это — появления из ниоткуда и разговоры, которые они ведут. Он думает, что может привыкнуть.

Это _пугает_.

Габриэль выглядит так, будто прислушивается, а потом хмыкает.

— Дин вытрепал Бобби все нервы своей болтовней, и теперь он идет сюда, чтобы мучиться не в одиночестве, — скучающе сообщает он и отодвигается от книжного шкафа, глядя на книги с таким видом, словно они его разочаровали. — не трать время, малыш. Если я не знаю, то в книгах точно ничего не будет.

Бобби открывает дверь в тот же момент, когда Габриэль уходит.

— Мальчик, я не собираюсь звать тебя еще раз, если хочешь остаться голодным… — он замолкает, недоуменно глядя на Сэма. — ты же даже не спускался, откуда у тебя кофе?

Сэм неопределенно пожимает плечами, что, конечно, выглядит подозрительно до невозможности.

Но Бобби удивительный, и он больше ничего не спрашивает.

***

Это вечер, и Сэм сидит на капоте одной из очередной партии свалочных машин Бобби, металл теплый и нагретый солнцем за прошедшие часы. Сбоку раздается шорох, к которому, он думает, что скоро сможет привыкнуть, и несколько секунд спустя Кастиэль оказывается рядом, с сомнением глядя на свободное пространство на капоте, как будто он хочет сесть, но не уверен, что это та вещь, которая предназначена для сидения.

— Здравствуй, Сэм, — произносит он в качестве приветствия вместо этого.

— Привет, Кас, — соглашается Сэм. — что-то случилось?

Потому что у них все еще не было никаких знаков, что их маленькое жульничество с принадлежностью сосудов сработало, а Кастиэль в последнее время появлялся и исчезал так быстро, словно вообще не приходил. Видимо, не в этот раз — Сэм получает озадаченный наклон головы в ответ.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Кастиэль с тем слабым сомнением, которое всегда есть у них, когда они выдают очередное вранье о том, что все в норме. Сэм думает, что там есть что-то большее, снова, и то, что он научился лгать о своем самочувствии — очередной пример их плохого влияния, но Кастиэль переводит тему быстрее, чем он может спросить об этом. — я хочу предупредить тебя.

С этого момента Сэм уже не так уверен, что все в порядке.

— Габриэль, — сообщает Кастиэль и выдерживает паузу, подбирая слова. — можно сказать, что фактически он защищает тебя от Люцифера на безвозмездной основе. Я просто хочу напомнить, что если он попросит у тебя что-то, что ты не захочешь дать, ты не должен соглашаться.

Сэм уже понимает, куда это ведет, но все равно спрашивает:

— Ты боишься, что я могу принять неверное решение?

Кастиэль качает головой, как будто он упустил что-то еще в самом начале.

— Я боюсь, что у тебя не будет свободы выбора.

Это почти напоминание о Руби и даже несмотря на это Сэм хочет возразить, что это они — те, кто всю жизнь боролся за свободу выбора, иллюзорного или нет. Но прежде чем он успевает, он уже один на свалке, только с шорохом крыльев в качестве знака, что Кастиэль ушел.

Сэм думает, что если он еще раз услышит этот звук, у него начнется мигрень.

***

Они едут в другой мотель через два дня — в Орегоне что-то происходит, и они не хотят доставать Бобби дольше, чем уже достали (на самом деле он всегда рад их приезду, даже если ворчит, но Дин слишком быстро устает сидеть на одном месте). Импала заруливает на парковочное место и Дин гасит фары, сползая с водительского сидения и почти сталкиваясь с Касом.

— Дин, — говорит Кастиэль, и этот оттенок имени его брата означает приветствие — Сэм действительно не хотел бы знать это так хорошо.

— Кас, — отвечает Дин, как будто их словарный запас резко ограничился до имен друг друга.

Сэм стаскивает сумку с заднего сидения импалы, хлопает Дина по плечу, когда проходит мимо, и отправляется ко входу в мотель.

Он получает два ключа три минуты спустя и отдает один Дину (девушка за стойкой регистрации, наверное, теперь сойдет с ума, пытаясь разобраться в их отношениях). Дин смотрит на ключ, а потом на Кастиэля, и они оба выглядят так, как будто не знают, что с ним делать. Сэм не вмешивается, но у него есть чувство, что Кастиэль не уйдет после того, как дверь номера захлопнется за ними.

Ангельское непостоянство делает поиск личного пространства многоуровневым квестом.

Сэм открывает дверь в свой номер вместе с мыслями об открытках для жуткого братского каминг-аута. Он гадает, сколько времени понадобится Дину, чтобы научиться брать отдельные номера самому, и надо ли говорить Кастиэлю, что на самом деле Дин хочет, чтобы он остался, или он сам в состоянии догадаться. Эти мысли превращают его жизнь в мыльную оперу больше, чем что-либо. Сэм нажимает на выключатель, тусклый желтый свет озаряет комнату и, конечно, Габриэль уже внутри.

— Кастиэль остался и теперь они устроят пижамную вечеринку с зефиром и просмотром слезливой романтической истории, — сообщает он и Сэм фыркает. Он почти уверен, что они этого не сделают, но звучит слишком правдоподобно.

Габриэль стоит в центре комнаты, нахмурившись и скользя взглядом по обстановке номера, как будто все еще не уверен, что делает все правильно, приходя к нему. Сэм не хочет делать вид, что он не ждал этого, но ему все еще интересно, как Габриэль с такой точностью выбирает моменты, когда нужно появиться.

— Я слышу твои мысли в голове каждую секунду, — тихо говорит Габриэль, как будто это что-то плохое, как будто это не то, к чему он готов. — что мне делать, бла-бла-бла, я знаю, чего я хочу, но я понятия не имею, чего я хочу, бла-бла-бла.

Сэм хочет возразить, что он знает, чего он хочет, но потом он думает, что с Руби он говорил так же. Габриэль хмыкает — сердито и недовольно.

— Это не Руби, Сэм. Есть разница между желанием и зависимостью, — он молчит какое-то время, освещение в номере настолько слабое, что горящая за окном яркая вывеска мотеля освещает его со спины, образуя ореол, который создает больше образа ангела, чем все фокусы, которые были раньше. Сэм думает, что глупо ставить освещение в дрянном мотеле выше, чем все способности благодати. — это только твой выбор.

И Сэм _знает_ , каким он будет, но его послужной список настолько плох, что он уже не уверен. _И все же_.

— Ты останешься? — негромко спрашивает он, потому что ему нужно знать, что будет, будет ли Габриэль хотя бы где-то в пределах досягаемости, _что_ вообще думает Габриэль, потому что он не толкает Сэма до тех пор, пока он не сломается, и это уже больше, чем все, что он делал раньше. Это _уже_ не Руби.

Руби никогда не оставляла выбора.

— Если ты захочешь, — говорит Габриэль, а потом его голос становится забавляющимся. — могу остаться на ночь и нанести Дину моральную травму на всю жизнь завтра утром.

Сэм знает, что это ложь, но образ Кастиэля, который смотрит на Дина с чем-то средним между восхищением и благоговением достаточно яркий в его голове, чтобы просто подумать о согласии.

***

Есть какие-то вещи, которые он не замечал, но которые теперь выглядят по-другому.

Сэм действительно не думает, что мотельные кровати были достаточно длинными для него раньше, или что в меню забегаловок было так много салатов еще полмесяца назад. Горячая вода каким-то магическим образом остается в душе вне зависимости от того, как долго Дин там стоит.

В Орегоне они находят ведьму и Сэм уверен, что это не будет сложнее, чем во все предыдущие разы, кроме того, что ведьм две, и им приходится разделиться. Он крадется по заброшенному зданию и, когда натыкается на одну из пары, это не неожиданность.

Неожиданностью становится то, что она его ждала.

Она смотрит прямо на Сэма, произнося два слова на непонятном языке, одновременно знакомом и нет, прежде чем он стреляет. Это быстро, рефлекторно и он попадает ей в голову с первого раза, но…

_Конечно, убийство ведьмы не останавливает проклятие._

Сэм оказывается на земле в считанные секунды, в то время как его зрение идет кругами и какими-то волнами, а потом оранжевыми шарами — он успевает подумать, что это похоже на какие-то дерьмовые ведьминские наркотики, от которых наверняка умирают, но потом это скорее напоминает галлюцинации.

Дин в соседнем здании, но площади огромны, и даже если он успеет его найти, то у них нет никаких предположений, как избавиться от проклятия. Сэм чувствует, что продержится максимум минуты полторы.

Он правда не хочет вспоминать, что умирать больно.

Знаки вселенной или нет — Сэму плевать, и если у него нет выбора, то это последнее, что он может сделать, не полагаясь на себя. На секунду он пугается, что не может говорить, но потом оказывается, что за стуком в своей голове он просто не _слышит_.

Нет никаких признаков чужого присутствия в течении минуты и Сэм решает, что это все.

А потом он слышит голос в своей голове.

_Закрой глаза._

Сэм повинуется, и не жалеет об этом — свет снаружи такой яркий, что слепит даже с закрытыми глазами, и когда он тухнет, кажется, что остается только темнота.

Темнота пугает меньше, чем оранжевые круги.

— Можешь открывать.

Сэм распахивает глаза и в его голове больше не стучит, и нет никаких оранжевых кругов, есть только Габриэль, сидящий рядом с ним на пыльном полу заброшенного склада, смотрящий на него с неестественной серьезностью на лице.

Сэм моргает, привыкая к обычному свету, без ослепления или темноты, и Габриэль расслабляется.

— Если оставить вас на минуту, вы умираете, — фыркает он и Сэм не отвечает. — как будто вселенная пытается угробить вас постоянно.

Габриэль все еще говорит что-то, такое же незначительное, как будто он просто пытается заполнить тишину своим голосом, когда Сэм хватает его за отвороты рубашки и дергает к себе — потому что он устал от отсутствия предрешенности, и от глупой ангельской загадочности, и от того, что они с Габриэлем оба все знают, и это действительно не должно быть так просто.

На самом деле это еще проще.

Он целует его и Габриэль издает какой-то неуверенный звук, как будто Сэм сошел с ума, или как будто он боится, что это все еще ведьминские наркотики действуют, — они оба знают, что нет — а потом целует в ответ. Там нет неуверенности, он жесткий и грубый, как будто он хотел этого _так давно_ , как будто ярость и свет не умещаются внутри позаимствованного тела, и они стукаются зубами так сильно, что Сэм почти задыхается.

— Сэм, — говорит Габриэль, отстраняясь и прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Сэма, как будто он не может прекратить касаться. Он тяжело дышит и Сэм знает, что никогда не сможет понять, как ангельское и человеческое сочетаются в одно в этом теле. — это то, что ты выбираешь?

— Да, — отвечает Сэм и это единственное согласие в его жизни, которое он делает без страха и принуждения, потому что это не Люцифер, и не Руби, это _Габриэль_ и выбор, который он делает сам.

Габриэль смотрит на него так, как будто он тоже только что выбрал его.


End file.
